1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lightbulb housing assembly in a ceiling fixture, and specifically relates to an improved lightbulb housing for ornamentation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates generally to a lightbulb housing affixed into a ceiling fixture.
A lightbulb is a well known apparatus for controlling the spread of light from a lightbulb to achieve a desired visual effect. One detraction from existing reflector assemblies is that it is possible to see certain means by which the reflector is attached to the ceiling fixture, which detracts from the visual appearance of the lightbulb assembly.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, there is illustrated a conventional lightbulb reflector housing assembly 100a comprising a light bulb housing 10a and snapper connector assembly 8a. The housing 10a is composed of an outer outside ring 1a, an outer ring 2a, an upper baffle 3a, and a bottom baffle 5a. The snapper connector assembly 8a consists of a right side snapper supporter 8a1 and a pair of snapper connector 8a2, and a left side snapper supporter 8a3 and a pair of snapper connectors 8a4. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the bottom baffle 5a is hollow and generally frustum shaped with a bottom circumference 5a1 which is smaller than its upper circumference 5a2.
Referring to FIG. 2 there is illustrated connection of the right side snapper supporter 8a1 to the housing. The connection is made through a right side rivet 6a1 which connects the right side snapper strip 8a1 to upper baffle 3a at a location adjacent the upper circumference 5a2 of the frustum shaped bottom baffle 5a. The right side snapper strip 8a1 also has a hook 7a1 at its lowermost end which penetrates into the frustum shaped lower baffle 5a in a slot therein. The retention is therefore spring-like so that the connection is made through the penetrating hook 7a1 and the rivet 6a1. Similarly, the left side snapper supporter 8a3 is connected to the housing. The connection is made through a left side rivet 6a2 which connects the left side snapper strip 8a3 to upper baffle 3a at a location adjacent the upper circumference 5a2 of the frustum shaped bottom baffle 5a. The left side snapper strip 8a3 also has a hook 7a2 at its lowermost end which penetrates into the frustum shaped lower baffle 5a in a slot therein. The retention is therefore spring-like so that the connection is made through the penetrating hook 7a2 and the rivet 6a2.
It will be appreciated that ends of the right side rivet 6a1 and hook 7a1 and the left side rivet 6a2 and the hook 7a2 are visible on an inner surface of the housing 10a, as illustrated in FIG. 1 from a front view of the reflector housing 10a. Therefore, visibility of the ends of the rivets and hooks significantly detracts from the beauty of the reflector housing 10a. 
There is a significant need to significantly improve the visual appearance of the reflector housing 10a while still retaining the structure of the retaining means to retain the lightbulb reflector housing with a ceiling fixture.